As a form of mounting an electronic component such as semiconductor element on a circuit board, a method of mounting a semiconductor package in which the semiconductor element is mounted on a resin board, on the circuit board through solder bumps by soldering has been used (refer to, for example, Patent Reference 1). In this referred example, an image of the lower surface of the package is picked up to recognize the solder bumps, whereby the bump arrangement and the positional shift of the bump are automatically detected, and data for judgment of the quality of the component and for positional correction are obtained.
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2000-315896